


there was a girl who wore versace

by blessed_image



Series: bury a friend: umbrella academy fics [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, comfort items, five loves dolores sm :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_image/pseuds/blessed_image
Summary: Vanya knows Five loves Dolores. Everyone wants Five to know they love her, too.





	there was a girl who wore versace

Comfort items. That’s what Vanya was looking at right now. Comfort items and how important they are, if they should be removed as punishment, and when the attachment becomes concerning. That was, until Allison rests a hand on the desk beside the keyboard- watching the screen in interest.

 

Vanya looks up at her, before closing the tab; not removing her eyes from the taller of the two sisters.

 

“What?” she asks, frowning. Allison looks down at her in the chair, before removing her weight off the table to go pour herself a cup of tea.

 

“Comfort items?” she asks, voice soft. “Worrying about Five again?” Vanya blinks at this, before slowly nodding even though Allison isn’t looking at her.

 

“How could I not?” she responds, shutting down her laptop patiently; watching the screen fade slowly. “We all worry every day. It’s just...”

 

Allison’s heels clack against the floor, a clear sign that she is moving around. Vanya always did admire how she managed to move in such hellish shoes.

 

“Dolores.” her sister says, and Vanya must’ve been thinking for a while because all of a sudden Allison is lowering a hot cup in front of her. “I don’t think they’re ever gonna be able to leave her.” she sighs, sinking into a chair nearby.

 

“Yeah...” Vanya stresses, using a nail to pick at the skin around another. “I wasn’t thinking that, though.”

 

“Oh?” Allison inquires, lifting her tea to her lips; tentatively taking a small sip, afraid to burn her lip.

 

“Maybe we should give them something. I, uh, I just want Five to feel comfortable. I want them to know we care.” She replies, looking at her own tea; watching the way it is beginning to still from being set down.

 

Allison processes this, closing her eyes and humming.

 

“What were you thinking?” she asks, causing Vanya to look up again. “Five mentions quite often how she loves her sequins.” The shorter girl chuckles at the reminder, beginning to explain her idea to a closely listening Allison.

 

—

 

Everyone was acting weird. And by everyone, Five meant everyone but Luther.Because, yesterday, the only attention they really got when entering the kitchen in the morning was a nod from Diego; maybe a loud, dramatic ‘good morning!’ from Klaus.

 

But this morning? Vanya smiled brightly at them, Allison had already brewed them some coffee, Klaus hugged them as soon as they entered the room (holding up a middle finger at who, presumably, was Ben) and Diego would actually look away from the knives set out on the table.

 

Weird.

 

“Uhh...” they say, confused at it all as they are forced to sit down in a chair across from Vanya- who is still smiling. Diego laughs when he notices that Five can’t reach the floor yet in the kitchen chairs, and they throw the most threatening glare they think they have ever mustered up before.

 

“Hm?” Allison replies, blinking at Five with dark eyes as she waits for them to continue; sitting a full cup in front of them.

 

“Why are you all acting like I’m the Mona Lisa personified?” They ask, raising an eyebrow. Vanya’s smile becomes less creepy, instead becoming sweet.

 

“We can’t just be nice to our littlest-“ Klaus starts, before noticing Five’s deadly glare. “-oldest sibling?”

 

“No.” they say like it’s obvious. “Not without a reason.”

 

Allison hums, catching Vanya’s eye and nodding.

 

“Well...” the girl starts. “We have something for you.”

 

Five stares at her, blank. They blink a few times before offering a strict: “What.” which (accidentally, they swear) came out as more of a threat to continue, than a question.

 

Klaus obviously either ignores or doesn’t notice this, carrying on for Vanya.

 

“We have something for you, little Five!” he jests, nudging an empty space beside him. “And Diego is going to get it.”

 

“I am?” he asks, looking away from the knives for a second time; and Five honestly is surprised that’s possible. They thought he would have to be pried away at this point. Klaus nods. “Okay, shithead.”

 

Klaus clears his throat and looks back at Five. “Where is Dolores?” he questions. They narrow their eyes at the mention of her.

 

“She’s upstairs.” they whisper, worried as to where this was all going. They weren’t going to make them replace her, right? She’s too good for that. She’s not an object. “Insisted she needed her beauty sleep. Why?”

 

“Think she would come down for this?” Allison asks, pushing Five’s coffee further towards them as a reminder that it’s still there.

 

“Maybe.” they say, lifting the mug to their lips and hesistantly taking a sip. “I can go get her.”

 

Klaus encourages them, and they look at Vanya as to whether they really should. She nods. So, that’s where they are now; waking up their girl, with soft apologies and promises to let her sleep in tomorrow.

 

“What’s happening, dear?” She asks, honey eyes hazy with sleep. Five shrugs.

 

“Those fucking losers want us for something.” they reply, stroking a slender hand through her dark locks; and she leans into the touch.

 

“Hmm, okay.” she holds her own hand over theirs, skin contrasting beautifully. “Let’s go.”

 

They both make their way downstairs again, and Five giggles lightly at how Dolores can’t stop yawning and rubbing at her eyes. They turn into the kitchen, and Five nearly drops her (hand).

 

In the kitchen, Diego was stood absolutely covered in materials; different shades of matte, metallic, glitter and sequin. Allison was next to him with many boxes in her hands, filled with pins and thread; there’s probably a lot more than that due to the sheer amount of boxes she is holding. Vanya was sat with a sewing machine in her lap, hands folded neatly over the top of it as she looks at the two at the door kindly.

 

Dolores gasps softly at the scene, and her hold on Five’s hand tightens.

 

Their throat feels tight, almost too tight; and their eyes have a sudden wetness to them.

 

“Wheres...” they start, having to stop to swallow. “Where’s Klaus?”

 

At the mention of the man’s name, he stumbles into the room holding a medium sized purple box. It had a beautiful patternof doves on it, which were white and contrasted greatly with the deep violet of the wood of the object. Golden trees also decorated it, matching the lock of it.

 

“I’m here!” he shouts, before noticing that Five and Dolores were already present; and he smiles weakly. “Oh! Here.” he opens the box and nods his head for them to come closer, so they do.

 

Five’s throat is still dry, almost like a desert; their eyes acting as the hallucination of water in the distance. But that wetness is definitely real, since there’s suddenly water dripping slowly down their face once they see what’s in the box.

 

A mirror, grand and framed with the same gold of the lock; doves carved into it for aesthetic purposes. They box has four departments, and it’s entirely made out of wood; the same purple coating it entirely. In those departments was jewelry, pearls and rings- necklaces and earrings all shining perfectly in Five’s eyes. They look at Dolores shyly, who is absolutely entranced at the sight; eyes the brightest they have ever seen, aside from the day they met her.

 

“Wow...” she whispers, covering her mouth with a hand.

 

“Oh, Five...” is what snaps them out of their enchantment, and they look up to see Allison frowning at them. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

It takes them a long moment to realise that she’s talking about the tears making way down their face.

 

“Oh.” they say, louder than they realised it would be; thicker with emotion than they thought possible of their own voice. “I love it. She loves it.” they whisper, letting it sink in what they had done for Five and Dolores.

 

“It was Vanya’s idea.” Diego says from behind all the fabrics, opting to place them on the table; and a sheet of red glitter rolls out and onto the floor.

 

Five looks at the girl in question, who smiles again- more timid than before. They purse their lips in consideration, before smiling back.

 

“Thank you.” they say, which causes her to startle. “Thank you, Vanya.” she nods back at them, glancing at Dolores for a second. “She is very grateful. So am I.”

 

Klaus clicks his tongue and places the box on the counter, shutting it. He turns and claps his hands. “What does the lady want first?” he asks, making his way over to the table.

 

Five smiles.

 

Klaus trips over the material like a dumbass. Allison snorts. Vanya laughs. Diego goes down, too, since his foot was wrapped in the same material.

 

“Red glitter is deadly.” Klaus groans.

 

Five smiles harder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading uwu


End file.
